Restroom
by UnattractiveGoddess
Summary: Humiliating times are supposed to be detested. But why is it? For Misaki, her most embarrassing moment was what she considered as the greatest thing that happened to her. How is that possible?


**Another one-shot from yours truly ;) Read on, little earthlings.**

**Restroom**

_Who knew being embarrassed wasn't all that bad after all._

_-Misaki_

As to why she ended up strolling along the streets of Tokyo, shopping was still vague in Misaki's mind. She forgot how her friend-if she can ever call her a friend again after this day-managed to talk her into such an awful thing and the one thing she dreaded the most, shopping. She never liked the idea of spending much money for clothes, shoes, bags, and accessories. It was just a waste of time, cash and energy. You run around store after store just to find some clothes worth spending. That definitely isn't in her world. In her place, food comes first. She wasn't a pig, take note. What she meant was food not only for her but to her mother and sister as well. Those clothes and other girlish stuff are of little concern to her. Family comes first. Sure, she was already twenty-five with a stable job at a law firm but that doesn't mean she can slack around just because she's already prepared to live on her own. No matter how the world tilted, she was family-oriented and nothing's going to change that from her. Ironic how she loved the thought of family yet never bothered to take second thoughts in refusing all the proposals thrown at her from various men. Well, she had her reason. Who in the right mind would even marry a guy that she just met for a span of one to two month? The worst was even two weeks. She meant, they haven't even asked her to be their girlfriend and yet they honestly think she'd agree on marrying them? She was not that low for a woman even if how much money and wealth they offer her.

Misaki still won't accept it but she wondered how they find her beautiful when all she could see in herself whenever she faces her reflection in the mirror was a simple woman with boyish attitude. She never found out how they happen to tell her how pretty her eyes were when to her, all it resembles was that of a zombie with bags creeping under it due to staying up almost every night whether for work or for simply having her usual movie marathon. She wonders how she managed to attract lots of attention from the opposite sex when she herself, acts like them. Honestly, all those stupid love confessions were getting into her nerves day by day. She planned that when time comes that she can't take it any longer, she might punch the unlucky someone confessing even if her anger wasn't all because of him.

A short sigh came from her mouth, her breath forming a small fog due to the cold weather. Winter was creeping around the corner which means more unnecessary gifts from men during Christmas.

"Misaki? Is there something wrong?" It was Sakura, her companion. Unlike Misaki, she loved spending money on extravagant things, she loved experiencing different confessions. And most of all, she already had tons of boyfriend. It even made Misaki doubt their friendship one time because of the differences they had. They were the total opposite. They were like Heaven and Earth. Sakura was the Earth were everyone was free to read her like an open book and discover interesting and new things about her existence while she was the Heavens, unreachable-always isolating herself from the world below.

"It's nothing. The cold just got to me," she lied, burying her face deeper in the scarf wrapped neatly around her neck to make her friend believe her words which Sakura did so.

"I told you we should have brought you a Burberry trench coat. I mean look at what you're wearing! It's not even fit for the weather. What were you thinking?"

Misaki looked down on her attire and scanned it. She was wearing her casual clothes-a white shirt, a red scarf and pants matched with a pair of white sneakers. Looking at her, none would think she was one of the best lawyers in Japan. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

The brunette smacked herself and gave out an irritated look over to her best friend. "It's freaking cold and you didn't even wear a jacket! Are you planning on freezing yourself to death?!"

"Now, you're exaggerating it. I can manage this temperature."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied with matching applause, "Yeah and you said you were cold. Well done, Misaki. You just received an award for being the most complicated person Sakura Hanazono ever met."

The raven-haired looked at her friend with a playful smirk. "Should I thank you for that?"

"Ughh! Whatever. Let's go." Sakura can take it no longer. She was pissed at how uninterested Misaki was throughout their time shopping and how she can still crack up a joke knowing it would piss her. Of course she knows her friend hated shopping and spending all at the same time yet what they're doing isn't only to kill time. It was far more important than that. It was for the Christmas party held every year by the Walkers and their law firm was invited personally by the CEO, Gerard Walker, himself. She can't just let Misaki have her way and miss the fun at the event just because she didn't bother buying herself a dress and a pair of shoes all for the reason that she finds it a waste of money.

"W-wait! Where are we going?" Misaki stammered as she felt nervous because she had a really, really, really bad idea on where this is going. Once Sakura gets pissed, you'll be left with no other choice than to succumb to whatever she wants.

"You know too well where, Misaki. Don't act like it's the first time you got me this annoyed not only with your outfit of the day but also because of your lack of interest. I already told you you're going to attend that party with me no matter what."

Misaki allowed herself to be dragged to the depths of hell and rolled her eyes over at her overreacting friend. "That party is still months away. How excited could you get?"

"A lot of time is needed for preparation. You also have to go on a diet if ever you want to attract attention there."

"You talk as if I'm fat as a pig. And just to clear things up, I have no interest on gaining the eyes of men if ever I make it to that party."

With a flick of her hair, Sakura stopped and turned to look at Misaki, a deadly glare already present in her eyes. "What do you mean 'if ever'? You are making it to the party without second thoughts! We are going together. You got me, Misaki?"

It wasn't Misaki's nature to cower in fear but today was an exception. Sakura looked as though she'll do whatever means just to get her to attend that stinking party even if it meant killing someone. She hated it when Sakura gets too agitated of the fact that she's not as girly as her. She already planned her life. She was not to marry any man and grow old by herself. As for the problem of who's going to take care of her when she reaches her fifties, well, she wouldn't really consider it a problem. She'd just ask one of Suzuna's future children to look after her. It's not that bad if you think about it in the most optimistic way possible. And starting this moment, she asked the Heavens above as to why of all the days Shizuko had to go away on vacation leaving her alone with their shopping-obsessed friend.

"I repeat, do you get me, Misaki?"

"Yeah. Yeah. You win."

Clasping her hands together, a huge and contented grin appeared on Sakura's face. "Now that's more I like it. Now, let's get moving. Those dresses won't come to us if we just stand here all day."

. . . . .

"God! Sakura, please not another one! You're killing me!" That was Misaki's common line as Sakura kept shoving pairs of shoes over for her to try on.

"C'mon! Try it!"

Misaki examined the thing placed on her lap. She just could not believe how these things are even considered shoes when they can more or less already be a murder weapon judging from the sharp and pointy heels attached to them. Her face crumpled in disgust as she kept gazing at the shoe. It really doesn't suit her taste. It was too…seductive. With its color burning red, she'd look more of a bitch wearing them rather than an elegant lady at a party.

"I don't think this will suit me, Sakura. I liked the blue one better."

"Really? I think it'll look great on you." And always expect Sakura to contradict to her every opinion.

"Still, I find the blue one more attractive and more comfortable to wear." Misaki held her breath as Sakura tilted her head up thinking. She knows that when Sakura decides on something regarding fashion, she'd have no right to have a say at it because to quote Sakura, 'You, Misaki has no fashion sense'. She wasn't affected by those words because she herself knew it was true.

"Okay. We'll go with the blue then. I think blue compliments your skin great."

The breath she was holding was exhaled deeply when she heard Sakura's reply. The reason why she wanted to take the blue was because out of all the shoes Sakura suggested, it has the lowest heel height-three inches.

"Now, let's find you that dress."

"Can't we take a break?" Misaki complained for after they paid for the shoes, she was again dragged by Sakura to God knows where.

A frown marked Sakura's face from Misaki's statement which was countered with Misaki's all-too-innocent smile which Sakura once said was one of the reasons tons of guys fell for her. But Misaki would never get tired denying that. For her, the only reason guys throw themselves at her was because they are too naïve enough to see that she wanted to live alone until the day she dies. It might also be because they are perverted bastards who just judge from appearances and not by personality.

"Fine. Let's take a break for fifteen minutes. After that, I won't let you rest until we find the perfect dresses."

"Make it twenty."

"Fifteen is already enough. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. Fifteen."

They strolled some more, looking for a bench to sit on. After a while, they found the perfect spot. It was a comfy bench located at a nearby park with a view looking out to a river.

"I'll get us something to eat," Sakura informed as Misaki settled herself in the seat. "Look over our stuffs while I'm gone."

"Actually, I'm planning on using the public restroom. I desperately needed to pee."

"Okay. I'll just buy after you get back. Be quick."

"Aye aye!"

Misaki rushed through the cemented pathway of the park, looking for the public restrooms. When she found it not far from where she's at, she immediately ran over to it when her foot came stumbling upon a rock, causing her to fall face first on the ground.

"Ouch…" Misaki grumbled as she slowly stood up, brushing herself from dust. Suddenly, a sharp pang in her ankles caused her to wince in pain.

"I must have sprained it. Wow, I am unlucky."

The area was somehow deserted which Misaki silently thanked God for. No one saw her embarrassing fall. Carefully, she leaped on one foot step by step towards the restroom while looking down on her aching foot, massaging it. If one was to judge she looked like a little girl playing hopscotch. Within a minute, she reached the door of the restroom where she leaned and exerted her weight against the doorknob while continuously rubbing and massaging her foot.

"Damn this," she cursed under her breath while slowly pushing the door ajar, not paying to her surroundings. She made her way inside and continued cursing incoherent words to her injury.

"Fuck this luck of mine and this stupid foot."

"Wow."

Upon hearing the voice, Misaki's head perked up. There, in the farthest corner of the room was a blonde boy about six feet tall with tantalizing green eyes staring at her in amusement. He was fixing his belt as he smirked-one that could annoy the hell out of anyone in a second. It didn't fail to do its work in Misaki's part. But what confused her was the fact that a boy was inside a girls' restroom.

"You're a bold one, bravely entering a men's comfort room without hesitation," he teased as he fumbled with his belt all the more while not bothering to end their eye contact.

Realization dawned on Misaki at the guys words. Her eyes popped larger than one can imagine and her jaw fell to the floor. "M-m-men's c-comfort room?" she stammered at her words while an obvious blush crept up from her neck to her face making her resemble that of a tomato as she looked around finally confirming that he was indeed correct. He nodded and finally finished with fixing his belt, he walked over to the petrified Misaki. Once he was an arm's reach from her, he reached out and played with her hair whispering, "You're lucky I'm the only person who happens to be inside."

Feeling the fine hairs on her neck stand, she shivered and moved a step back, disbelief and shock mixing in her expression. "W-what?"

"Peeking inside the opposite sex's comfort room isn't really polite, you know. I should punish you," stated the blonde while leaning closer to Misaki's ear. "I have a hotel reservation nearby. Want to have some fun?"

At the sentence, Misaki's temper reached its boiling point and in an instant, she found herself punching the guy straight in the guts. And damn she felt good finally venting out her anger towards men on this unlucky guy. "You pervert!"

The blonde chuckled, seemed to be unaffected by the punch she made. "Says the girl who went inside a men's comfort room."

"I did not do it on purpose!"

"Oh right, you didn't," came his sarcastic answer as he smirked once again, giving her a light pat in the head. Misaki, fuming with rage, glared at the emerald eyes directly staring down at her petite figure. "You are one despicable guy," she spat out in disgust.

"Really? Let me see you swallowing back your words when I make you fall for me then."

A snicker came from Misaki as she raised a brow, "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Bring it on."

And starting from the moment her mother gave birth to her until her years of existence, she first lost a challenge. She never imagined how her most embarrassing moment turned out to be the greatest time of her life. All along she thought she'd spend walking Earth with a hundred cats. That was until an alien came, swept her off her feet, and walked with her instead. Up until now, she'd still smile at the thought of their first encounter. It wasn't sweet but it sure as hell was memorable.

**I thought of this when I almost entered the men's washroom at the airport about a month ago. Lucky for me my sister noticed where I was going. Please tell me what you think about this story. For me, I honestly think it sucks but oh well, I just wanted to kill time so I typed this.**


End file.
